A conventional wrench tool generally includes a handle with function ends which can be an open end and a box end. Some wrench tool has an engaging end that is connected to a socket so as to output a torque to an object such as a nut by the socket. The socket has to be removed from the object after it is rotated angle, and then is re-mounted to the object again to proceed another rotation. This inherent shortcoming can be overcome by employing a ratchet mechanism. Nevertheless, to install a ratchet mechanism requires additional space to accommodate it and this is not possible for some tools.
The present invention intends to provide a socket wrench wherein the socket can be pulled or pushed relative to the handle to proceed two different directions of functions.